


Buried

by orphan_account



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King, Pet Sematary (1989), Pet Sematary - Stephen King
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Tragedy, Basically bill being a dumb grief-stricken fuck for 4288 words, Blood, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Car Accidents, Cemetery, Character Death, Crossover, Cussing, Death, Dogs, Grief/Mourning, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Knives, M/M, Murder, Period-Typical Homophobia, Sad Ending, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 06:04:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20791856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: IT and Pet Sematary crossover fic that I worked really hard on!!!





	Buried

Stan let out loud sobs, head falling into his hands. "Stanley, calm down. It's just a dog" His dad said, glaring at him through the mirror. "I-I'm sorry" Stan said breathlessly, wiping his eyes and trying to remain calm. "Did you stutter?" His dad asked, all his attention on him. "No" Stan said, sitting up straight. "Have you been seeing that Denbrough boy even after I told you not to?" He pulled over harshly turning around to face Stan. "Are you lying to me?" His voice was harsh and low. Stan felt tears welled up in his eyes. He shook his head vehemently. "Of course not, sir" He used all of the energy in him to make sure his voice didn't shake or crack as he said the sentence. His father stared at him a second longer before turning around and beginning to drive again.

Stan felt the tears slip down his cheek and he took a deep breath to help calm himself. He brought a shaky hand to his hair and closed his eyes. First, his fucking dog dies now he's getting lectured about Bill. Will I ever get a fucking break, Stan thought to himself. The car parked and his dad immediately got out, moving faster than Stan's brain could comprehend. Stan looked over at the dead animal, breaking down again. He stepped out of the car and went inside. He took his shoes off at the door and went to the phone. His dad walked passed him, glaring at him suspiciously. "I'm going for a walk" "Bye". Stan waited for the door to close, immediately dialing Bill's number when it did. "Hello?"

"Bill, come over as soon as you can. I need help with something and my dad just went out for a walk" Stan said quickly so Bill wouldn't interrupt him. "O-okay" Bill said, confusion filling his voice. "See you" Stan hung up, leaning on the wall. He let the tears fall again, punching the wall. He heard a crack come from his hand but his brain didn't seem to get the memo that he should be in pain. He didn't know how long he stood there crying, but when he heard a knock on the door, he immediately rushed over to it. Bill looked at him, the curiosity in his eyes immediately altering into concern. "Hey, w-w-what's wrong?". Stan just walked outside, closing the door and returning to the car. He opened the door and pointed, having to look away. 

"Oh, Fluffy" Bill said, a hand going to his mouth. Stan didn't have to look at Bill to know he was on the verge of tears. "I can't bury him by myself" Stan said and looked back at Bill. Bill looked up, and nodded softly in understanding. "Guess w-we should g-get t-t-to it" Bill said reluctantly. "I'll go get some shovels" Stan said, disappearing inside the garage before coming back, carrying two shovels. Stan looked around the yard before deciding on a place to dig. The pair dug up a pretty decent hole. "Is i-it normal to s-s-sweat this much?" Bill joked, wiping his forehead with the bottom of his shirt. Stan laughed quietly. The two boys went quiet, Stan turning his attention to the car. "Well, guess we have to…" "Yeah"

Bill followed the latter to the car, opening the door when Stan didn't. "Okay, I'll bury him if you carry him" While Bill really didn't want to carry a dead dog, let alone his boyfriend's, he knew that Stan would probably have a break down if he had to. Not only because that's his fucking dog but also because of the fact that he was already looking at the dirt and sweat on himself in disgust. Bill nodded, leaning down to grab the dog, suppressing a gag. He quickly walked back over to the hole, laying him in gently. Stan followed and began filling the hole back up with dirt. Bill helped him, just to get the whole ordeal over sooner for his and Stan's sake. Once they finished burying the dog, Stan said a quiet "Wait here" before going inside. 

He came out with two sticks tied together in the shape of a cross. He stuck it in the ground right next to the grave. He stood, silent for a second, before wiping his hands on his pants and turning to Bill. "My dad is going to be home soon" Bill got the hint, walking over to his bike. "Wait!" Stan exclaimed, startling the boy. "You think I could come with you?" Bill grinned widely and nodded. He waited for Stan to get his bike, checking the time. Stan came back, a small smile on his face. "D-do you wanna go straight t-t-to the quarry or to my house to wash off f-first?" Stan looked down, a quiet "Yours, if you don't mind" coming from him. Bill smiled reassuringly, "I wouldn't h-have a-a-asked you i-if I did"   
×××  
The pair finally reached the quarry, Richie standing up when he saw them. "Jesus, finally! What took you guys so LONG" Richie complained, pulling Eddie up despite the boy's protests. "My fucking dog died, asshole" Richie's face softened, sending a punch of guilt throughout Stan's body. "Damn, I loved that dog" "I'm sorry, Stan" Mike said, the others nodding in agreement. "That reminds me of something I saw" Beverly said, grabbing everyone's attention. The four standing immediately sat down. "It was behind my house, at the forest" She looked around to make sure everyone knew what she was talking about. "I got bored and I didn't want to see my dad. So I just walked around but then I saw these...kids, maybe? They had on like animal masks and a giant cross. It was weird. I decided to follow them-"" "Are you fucking stupid" Richie interrupted, receiving a glare. 

"As I was saying, I followed them and they stopped at this weird as fuck place. Well they didn't stop, but I wasn't willing to go up the mountain they climbed. It was cemetery but for pets. So that's pretty normal. The kids were the weird part" She laughed once she remembered something. "Oh and they had an s instead of a c" "And you didn't freak out?" Ben asked, continuing "Not about the misspelling but about the freaking cult in your backyard?" "It's just a bunch of kids. I'm not going back there anymore, anyways. My neighbour told me to steer clear of it" Eddie perked up, curiosity bounding off him. "What, why?". "The man's insane, Eddie. He said that they brought animals back to life on the mountain top but he also believes in leprechauns so" She shrugged.

"Well, what if he's telling the truth" The groups eyes fell upon Bill and Stan. "Wait, let me get this straight" Stan faked a laugh. "You want me to unbury my dead dog and bring it through a fucking forest and bury it on a mountain top? Yeah, right" He rolled his eyes. "You don't have to. I can do it" Mike offered. Stan looked at the group, completely silent before giving in. "Fine! But when it doesn't work, don't come crying to me" The group was silent before Richie, of course, spoke again. "Well, I don't know about you guys, but I think Eddie wants to swim" "Wait, wh-" The boy was cut off by Richie throwing him over his shoulder and jumping off the side. The group heard Eddie scream and laughed. "Well, l-l-let's join them" Bill said with a smile.  
×××  
Stan heard a knock on his door and rushed to it before his dad could. "Who's at the door!?" His dad yelled. "Just Mike!" He heard his dad stomping in, but went ahead and opened the door to reveal Mike. "Oh, hey, Mike" "Hi, Mr. Uris" His dad nodded and left the room. "Okay, hurry up and go. I can't cover for you forever" Stan said, a glare on his face. Mike nodded, then glanced down to someone else. "Bill's here, too" As if on cue, the boy stood up from where he was hidden. Stan facepalmed, sighing. "You are going to get killed" Stan said quietly. "But hurry" He said and closed the door, retreating back inside. He let out another sigh before going to his room and looking out the window. The two boys dug quietly, but when it was time for them to pick the dog up, Stan couldn't watch anymore.   
×××  
When Stan awoke, it was because a loud barking. His eyes snapped open, falling on the alarm clock first. 3 A.M. on the fucking dot. Great. His eyes darted around, searching for the owner of the noise. They landed upon Fluffy. But he didn't look the same. He was bloody and his face looked like it was lopsided. Stan sat up in bed, swinging his legs over. "Hey, buddy" He said softly, picking the dog up. "Let's get you cleaned up, yeah?" The dog's tail didn't wag like usual. Stan brushed it off, taking him to the bathroom connected to his bedroom. The dog was silent the entire time, not even trying to get away from the tub. Well, it had been dead up til now so Stan is willing to give it that. A part of him was skeptical, this didn't seem like his dog. But he was happy to have him back. 

He ran the water, sitting Fluffy in the tub. The whole ordeal was silent, no barking or pants that he usually let out. It was like he was still dead. The dog was sat in his lap, a brush in Stan's hand. The dog was silent until Stan hit a particularly rough spot. "Jesus, bud, that's rough. I'm sorry, but I have to brush it out" Stan pulled again, Fluffy barking at him. Stan let go of the brush and looked in the hair. "What the fuck…" He said quietly. There was a stitch. It was like someone had just sewn his dog back together again. "Odd" was all he said, grabbing the brush again. He made sure to skip that spot, but hit another one. This time though, the dog turned around and bit Stan hardly on his arm. 

"Fuck!" Stan cried, leaning downwards and trying to pry Fluffy off. The dog responded by letting go and scratching Stan right across the face. Stan felt liquid beginning to drip down his nose and chin. He rushed to the mirror, abandoning the dog and assessed the situation his face was in. There was a long scratch going diagonally down his face, blood coming from some spots but not others. He ran over to the phone, dialing Bill's number before deciding against it. He dialed Eddie and waited. "This is the Kaspbraks, how-" "Eddie, I need you to take me to the hospital. Now"  
×××  
Stan walked into the lunch room, face blank of any emotion. "Holy shit, what happened?" Richie asked, making him the full focus of the losers. "Fucking Fluffy. What did you guys do to him? He was like sewn up and shit. What the fuck, Mike?" Stan asked as he sat down. "Wait, s-s-swen? We d-didn't sew him" Bill said, curiosity in his voice. "D-does it h-h-hurt?" Bill asked eyes following the scar. "Like a bitch. But my dad still wants me to go to school" He rolled his eyes. "A-are you sure it's o-okay?" Bill cupped his cheek, looking at the injury more intensely. Stan's face flared red but he ignored it. "Yeah, Eddie took me to the hospital. And made sure that the doctors stitched it right" Stan rolled his eyes. "Sounds like my Eddie" Richie said, pinching the latter's cheek. "Fuck off, asswhipe" Richie smiled and let go of him. 

"So, Fluffy just attacked you?" Ben asked, steering the topic back to Stan's dog. "Well, I was brushing him because I just gave him a bath. Uh, when I was brushing him, it got caught so I tried brushing harder-" Richie snickered, earning a glare from the group. "And I saw he had been stitched together. I was like 'Odd' and continued brushing him but it got caught on a different stitch and he bit me, then scratched me" Stan stated simply, taking a bite out of an apple. "Damn" Mike said. "It's not my dog" Stan said, taking another bite. "A-agreed. Fluffy w-w-wouldn't hurt a fly". "You can't keep it" Ben said, eyebrows drawn together. "Who knows, might kill you" Beverly agreed. "So what? I'm supposed to kill my dog?" The other six glanced at each other. "I t-think it would b-b-be the best c-course of a-action". "Very fucking funny" Stan said, standing up and storming out of the cafeteria.   
×××  
Stan entered his home, seeing his dad sitting on a chair facing the door. "Son. I had to put down your dog. Again" Stan stopped in his tracks. "What?" "Fuckin' son of a bitch scratched the ever loving shit out of me. Something was wrong with it" Was all that was said before his dad disappeared to his room. "Fuck" Stan said to himself. He slipped his shoes off and was about to go up to his room when the phone rang. "Uris residence, how may I assist you" He answered. "S-stan" Bill sobbed. "Hey, what's wrong" Stan asked, worry and concern pulsing through him. "Um, G-g-g-g-g-fuck! G-g-georgie...he was h-h-hit. He's d-d-d-d...he's g-g-gone" Stan felt tears immediately begin to fall from his eyes. "Where are you?" "H-home" "I'm coming over".  
×××  
Bill sobbed on his shoulder, a death grip on his jacket. Stan was holding Bill, crying as well. "It's m-my f-f-f-fault" Bill wailed, pulling Stan closer. "Bill, honey, you couldn't have prevented it" He said quietly, almost a whisper. "I c-c-could've done s-s-something, I-" Stan shush him, hugging him tightly. "You couldn't have done anything. It wouldn't end up any better. You could've died too" Bill shook his head but didn't say anything this time. "Do you need me to stay over?" Bill shook his head, looking up at Stan. "Y-y-you're dad w-will k-k-kill you" Stan cupped his cheek. "You're more important right now" Bill enjoyed knowing that Stan cared, but he knew his dad would probably murder him if he didn't come home. He protested until finally Stan gave up. Of course, saying "Call me if you need me" first.

Bill laid in bed, still crying but not as hard as before. That made him feel guilty. Of course he misses Georgie. He would trade his life for Georgie's. He just couldn't produce that many tears. He tried sleeping but that ultimately didn't work. Everytime he closed his eyes, all he could picture was the crash. Bill shuddered before remembering something. He sprung up in bed, rushing to get his shoes and jacket on. He snuck downstairs and into the garage to get a shovel and his bike. He hopped on and peddled as fast as he could. Wind stung his face at it blew, making the somewhat cool summer night completely chilling. He soon reached the graveyard where his brother was buried. His parents had wanted him buried right away and didn't even have a funeral. Bill went to work on the ground, digging and digging and digging until he got to the casket. The makeshift wood casket he was put in despite his parent's bounds of money. 

He ripped it open, gagging at the sight of his little brother. He picked him up, suppressing the urge to vomit, and slung him across his shoulder. He quickly got on his bike, going as fast as he could. He soon reached Beverly's home, dropping his bike again. He ran into the forest, making sure Georgie didn't get hit by stray branches or thorns. He saw the cemetery Beverly had been talking about. There was a hill and Bill knew that he was supposed to climb it. He held onto Georgie and used his other hand to help climb, the task was proven to be easier said than done. But Bill prevailed, he had to get his brother back. He thought about what happened with Fluffy and his violent nature, but he brushed it off. That probably wouldn't happen to Georgie. He got to the top and placed Georgie on the ground. He began digging a sizable hole to put him in. Once he finished, he picked Georgie back up and put him in, covering him with dirt. Bill prayed to himself that it would work as he was riding back home.  
×××  
Bill stayed up all night, Stan had told him that Fluffy came home at 3 that night. Bill looked over at the clock, 4 AM. He sighed, his entire body feeling tired. He knew he should sleep but this was important. This was his brother. He heard the door creak and he snapped his attention towards it. He saw Georgie's face peak in and his vision blurred. "G-g-georgie?" The figure nodded, walking towards the bed. "Hey" Bill said, hugging him close to him. "C-c-come on. Y-y-you're d-dirty" Georgie only nodded as Bill took his hand and lead him to the bathroom. He ran the bath water and went to Georgie's room to get his pajamas. He handed him them and shut the door on his way back out, a permanent grin on his face.  
×××  
Bill was woken by a shriek, practically falling off the bed if it wasn't for the death grip Georgie had on him. The younger boy sat up, almost as if he was unfazed by the shrill scream. "Mom? Is s-s-something wrong?" Bill asked politely. "Yes! My dead son is sitting in your bed!" "Y-y-yeah, isn't it g-g-great!?" Bill exclaimed, looking over at Georgie. "That is not my son!" She yelled, repeating it once more. Georgie's face darkened, worrying Bill a little. "Hey, y-y-you w-wanna go get s-some breakfast?" Bill asked, ignoring the meltdown his mom was having in the corner of the room. The younger nodded, swinging his legs over the bed and walking out swiftly. Bill followed him, grimacing at his mother's cries. 

Bill bounced into the kitchen, Georgie sitting at the table. "Okay, I'll m-m-make s-some p-pancakes!" He exclaimed, "But f-f-first I-I'm gonna call S-Stan" Bill walked over to the phone, ringing the Uris home and praying that Stan picked up. Apparently he was having good luck today. "Uris residence, This is Stan speaking" Bill twirled the cord around his finger as he spoke. "C-c-can y-you come o-over? I'm m-making pancakes" The line was silent. "Are you okay? You seem awfully cheery" "J-just come over" Bill hung up, turning around swiftly to see Georgie right behind him, knife in hand. "Oh, I d-d-don't actually n-need t-t-that but thanks!" He took the knife from his hand and walked back to the kitchen, putting it in the cupboard. 

Georgie sat back down at the table as Bill went to work. He heard the bell ring and asked Georgie to get it. "What the fuck!?" Was yelled by Stan from the door. Georgie dragged Stan inside and to the kitchen. "Stan's here" He said, his voice grim and Bill realized that was the first time he spoke since last night. "Bill, I need to talk to you. Privately" Bill finished the pancakes quickly, making a plate for Georgie before being pulled aside by Stan. Stan pinched the brim of his nose, eyes closed. "Don't tell me you buried him there" Stan let his arm drop and looked at Bill, his eyes full of anger. Bill scratched the back of his neck, looking down. The giant scar on Stan's face reminded him of why that wasn't such a great idea. "Um" "Oh my god! I can't believe you! You wanna know how I got rid of my dog? My dad shot him. My dad had to kill him or he'd keep attacking us" Stan said in a hushed tone. "What are you talking about?" Georgie asked suddenly, both boys jumping. "Nothing, buddy" Stan said, false happiness filling his voice. "Let's go eat what Billy made, yeah?" He said, taking Georgie's hand and leading him to the kitchen, but not before sending a glare to Bill.   
×××  
"Wanna hear the dumb thing Bill did?" Stan asked, Richie and Eddie quitting their bickering to hear what Stan had to say. "It's the most stupid thing he's ever done" He said casually. "Get on with it, Staniel" Richie encouraged. "You know the mountain Mike and him buried Fluffy. You know, who was so violent after and gave me this? Well, he decided to bury Georgie there!" Stan's sarcastic smile turned into a scowl. "What the fuck?" Ben said, dropping the book he was holding. "Oh my god, he's literally going to KILL us! You think that scratch is bad, imagine what a seven year old with a knife could accomplish?" Ben got up and stormed off, leaving the group in shock. "That was pretty fucking stupid" Beverly agreed. "I m-m-missed him a-a-a-and I wanted h-him back!" Bill defended, eyes wet with tears. "I missed m-my l-l-l-little brother and I n-needed him" Bill practically yelled, slinging his bag over his shoulder and stomping out. "Bill, wait-" Stan was ignored and cut off with a slam of the door. "He's gonna fucking die" Stan said and gathered his things.  
×××  
Bill stood in front of the door, calming himself before unlocking and opening it. He was startled to see Georgie standing right at it. "Oh, h-hey buddy" He ruffled his hair, smiling softly. "Let's go play in my room, Billy" Georgie said, grabbing Bill's hand and pulling him along. "H-hang on, G-g-georgie" Bill chuckled, putting down his bag and keys. Georgie waited patiently beside him before pulling him along again. He walked passed the living room but something caught Bill's eye. "H-hang on" Bill stopped, peering into the room. His eyes widened and he took a step back. His mom was sitting on the couch, cut along her throat and blood pouring from her stomach. His dad was on the floor right next to the couch, multiple punctures in his back and laying in a pool of his own blood. 

"G-g-g-georgie, w-what happened t-to mom and d-d-dad?" Bill asked, turning around and seeing Georgie smiling wickedly. "Mommy and daddy didn't like that I was back. So I got rid of them" He stated simply and Bill just then noticed the knife in his hand. "G-g-georgie" He warned, backing up to where he knew they kept a bat. He felt around with his hands and came in contact with it, a small amount of relief flooding through his system. "Do you not want me here, either?" Georgie asked, stalking closer. "I-I d-d-do" He argued, terror increasing. "Why are you grabbing the bat then?" Bill was against the wall now, nowhere to go. "J-just w-w-wanted to play b-b-baseball" He promised, trying to move to the side but running into the other wall. He was cornered now. "Don't lie to me, Billy. You know I hate it when you lie" Georgie twirled the knife in his hands and Bill held onto the bat so hard his knuckles were turning white. 

"You can't lie to me if you're dead" He said, voice low and eyes dark. Georgie raised the knife but before he could attack, Bill pushed him down. He began running but felt a pain in his leg. He looked down and behind him to see Georgie grabbing the knife he had just lodged in his leg. Bill screamed and kicked Georgie, limping his way to a different room. He heard the door creak open and stopped in his tracks, turning around. Stan stood in the doorway, a worried look on his face. "S-s-stan, watch o-" he was cut off by Georgie running up, pulling him inside and stabbing him in the chest. He closed the door and turned to Bill. Bill let out a scream of terror and heartache. Bill got a good grip on the bat and swung it as Georgie came towards him. He closed his eyes, bashing down again and again and again until he was sure that Georgie was dead. Again. He dropped the bat, rushing over to Stan. He let out sobs, holding him against his chest. 

"H-hey, y-y-you're g-gonna be f-fine" He cupped his cheek, forcing a smile. Stan's eyes flickered to him lazily, a grin spreading across his face. He shook his head tears falling from his eyes. "I-I love you" Stan whispered before falling limp. Bill let out another shriek, burying his head in Stan's chest, sobbing violently. "I-I l-l-love y-you, too" And suddenly, he got an idea. An idea he probably shouldn't have because of what just occurred. Maybe it'd be different because of their relationship together. Bill knew he shouldn't and that Stan would probably kill him, but he didn't care. He was going to bury Stan in the sematary.  
×××  
Bill was sitting at the quarry, legs dangling off the side. He let tears slide down his face, looking out onto the vast water. It calmed him but also reminded him of all the memories he and Stan had here. He felt a tap on his shoulder, jumping slightly before turning around. A dirty and bloody Stan smiled at him, and as he opened his mouth, dirt fell out. Bill felt immediate regret at his decision and knew that this was the way he was going to die. Stan sat on his knees and leaned close to Bill. "Hey, darling" he said, muffled by the dirt that was still in his mouth. Stan put a hand on Bill's shoulder and Bill closed his eyes, accepting his fate.


End file.
